Mille ans plus tard
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Mille ans plus tard, le monde des Naruto est né, et nos personnages se réincarnent... Shukaku et Gaara, qui à présent ne forment plus qu'une seule personne, sont à la recherche d'Hinata, espérant lui rappeler qui elle est. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à se souvenir. Séquelle à Lady Moon, qu'il faut lire pour comprendre cette fiction. Beaucoup plus de personnages que mentionnés.
1. Chapitre Zéro

**Bonjour à tous je suis le RETARD DANS TA FACE ! Je suis tellement désolée du temps que ce premier chapitre m'a pris à écrire TwT en plus il est court et tout TwT Je suis désoléééééééééééééée TwT Enfin, il est à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

 _ **MILLE ANS PLUS TARD**_

* * *

 **Chapitre Zéro : les plaines dorées.**

Shukaku croisa les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux, appréciant en silence les cris des âmes torturées dans son domaine. Comme tous ses frères et sœurs ainsi que sa mère, il régnait sur un des dix domaines des Plaines Dorées. Le sien n'accueillait que des âmes dangereuses, et il avait pour devoir de les faire souffrir. La plus longue peine possible était mille ans dans son domaine. Après cela, l'âme avait le droit de se réincarner. Alors qu'un cri de douleur émanait de la bouche de Zabuza, au grand plaisir de Shukaku, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Ouvrant ses yeux, il fit face à sa sœur jumelle, Kokuo. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, appuyant son bras droit sur son genou replié.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cracha-t-il.

Kokuo était comme les autres. Elle le détestait, parce qu'il était fou et dangereux. Sauf que tous, y compris sa mère, semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. Il était _né_ comme ça. Il avait été créé pour être sadique. Comment pourrait-il gérer son domaine s'il ne l'était pas ? Fronçant les sourcils, il attendit impatiemment que sa calme et douce sœur jumelle lui répondît.

– Mère nous appelle. Ta présence est requise, déclara Kokuo.

– Super, grommela Shukaku en se relevant. J'avais justement envie que vous me cassiez tous les couilles.

– Ne peux-tu pas faire attention à ton langage ? Siffla Kokuo alors qu'il époussetait son pantalon brun.

– Non.

Et avec ces mots, ils se téléportèrent au centre des Plaines Dorées, là où la déesse Erin vivait. Shukaku fourra les mains dans ses poches, les dents serrés il n'avait aucune envie de revoir sa famille. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là. Matatabi, vêtue de son splendide kimono bleu, Isobu et ses trois neurones actifs tous les trente-six février, Son Goku, le guerrier honorable et son éternelle épée, Kokuo la petite chérie d'Erin, Saiken, qui avait l'air constamment saoule, Lucky Seven Chômei et son nom pourri, Gyuki l'homme viril, et Kurama le débile. _Mais c'est que ça va être super fun, dis-moi !_ pensa Shukaku en s'approchant de l'immense table ronde qu'ils partageaient lors des « réunions de famille ». Sa chaise était marqué de son sceau, qui se lisait « Ichibi », rappelant qu'il n'avait qu'une queue sous sa forme de Tanuki géant. _Bah ! C'est toujours mieux que les six tentacules de Saiken, elles sont trop perturbantes._ Alors que Shukaku écopait des regards méfiants et haineux de ses frères et sœurs, Erin apparut. Magnifique, superbe, comme toujours. Deux de ses yeux aussi purs qu'un diamant et le troisième semblable à un rubis, et ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient au niveau de sa taille tandis que ses cornes s'élevaient vers le ciel toujours bleu de son domaine.

– Mes enfants… Les humains sont devenus arrogants… Ils m'ont oubliée – reniée. Allez sur terre et rappelez-leur mon existence.

– Oui mère.

– Je peux raser des villes ?

– La fin m'importe, Shukaku. Pas les moyens.

– Je prends ça pour un oui.

Kokuo frémit devant le regard de son frère. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, et son sourire carnassier. Il ricanait faiblement, marmonnant des paroles incohérentes, ou répétant « du sang » en boucle. Elle déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil à Son Goku à côté d'elle. Il avait une main sur son épée, prêt à calmer les délires sadiques de leur frère par la force s'il s'avérait trop instable. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans son domaine, mais ici, il n'était pas libre d'agir comme sa folie le lui dictait. Soudain, Shukaku se leva, les bras ballants, souriant cruellement et la tête penchée sur le côté. Kokuo se tendit, et un petit _click_ lui indiqua que Son Goku avait commencé à sortir son épée.

– Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien ! J'sais pas vous mais moi j'me casse ! Vous êtes tous trooop mignons, unis dans la haine du fou dangereux que je suis, alors j'vais partir et vous laisser à vot' p'tite réunion à la mords-moi-le-nœud ! Ça vous va ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

– Shukaku calme-toi ! Tonna Son Goku en se levant. Tu partiras lorsque Mère t'en auras donné l'autorisation !

La tête de Shukaku roula vers Erin, qui le regardait faire, silencieuse, ses petits sourcils blancs froncés.

– Alors, je peuuux ? Maman, je te parle ! Eh, je te parle ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

Soudain, Erin fit un léger mouvement de poignet et Shukaku décolla du sol, s'écrasant quelques mètres plus loin dans une fenêtre qui se brisa. Kokuo étouffa un petit cri de peur et de surprise avant de se figer et de pâlir lorsqu'un rire retentit. Shukaku riait aux éclats, son rire étrange qui ressemblait à un caquètement. Il _riait_. Kokuo observa son frère jumeau se relever sans aucune égratignure, hilare. Le regard de la Biju se tourna vers sa mère, qui soupira.

– Pars Shukaku. Tu n'es plus nécessaire ici.

– Compris ! Ricana le Biju avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de sable.

– Un fou… soupira Son Goku en se rasseyant.

– Mais c'est nécessaire, sourit Erin. Serais-tu de tenir son domaine ? De punir des âmes ?

– Non, avoua le Biju.

– Alors tu sais.

Kokuo frissonna, repensant au jour où elle avait vu le « travail » de son frère la première fois. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars, même après six mille ans d'existence.

 _Elle rejoignait son frère jumeau pour jouer. Ils n'avaient pas plus de douze ans, le monde humain était encore tout jeune, et eux encore plus. Ils apprenaient donc à gérer leur domaine, même si pour l'instant, c'était Erin qui s'en occupait réellement. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'immense désert de son frère, elle fit face à une vue qui la marqua pour toujours. Des dizaines d'âmes corrompues étaient étalées au sol, suppliant pour qu'on ait pitié d'eux alors que Shukaku, haut comme trois pommes, étaient assis sur l'une d'entre elle. Il arrachait les yeux de l'âme d'un tueur en séries avec un couteau rouillé et riait beaucoup, clairement amusé par les hurlement de douleur de l'âme. Kokuo hurla, horrifiée. Aussitôt, son frère jumeau se leva d'un bond, se tournant vers elle pour la protéger d'une quelconque danger. Il avait toujours fait ça. La protéger de leurs autres frères et sœurs, de la colère de leur mère, des orages qui l'effrayaient… Mais, cette fois-ci, il était ce dont elle avait besoin d'être protégée._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, étonné._

– _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Cria-t-elle._

– _C'est un nouveau jeu. C'est Maman qui m'a dit de le faire. C'est super drôle, tu veux essayer ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant le couteau._

– _Ce n'est pas drôle ! Hurla Kokuo, en larmes. Tu leur fait du mal ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu, tu ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça !_

– _Mais… Maman m'a dit que je pouvais, répéta Shukaku, perdu. Si maman le dit, alors c'est bien, non ?_

– _Je m'en fiche de ce maman a dit ! Je n'aime pas que tu fasses ça ! Rétorqua Kokuo en lui arrachant le couteau plein de sang des mains pour le jeter par terre._

 _Soudain, une grande lumière les aveugla et ils fermèrent les yeux, protégeant leurs pupilles sensibles. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Erin était là, resplendissante. Elle s'accroupit sans un mot, ramassa le couteau et le rendit à Shukaku. Il le prit souriant mais, soudain, il fut violemment gifler par sa mère. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune douleur, juste de la surprise. Kokuo cria de son surprise._

– _Shukaku, je ne veux pas que tu proposes à Kokuo ce genre de chose. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce jeu ne concernait que toi._

– _Pardon…_

– _Kokuo, nous partons. Tu reverras ton frère plus tard._

– _Plus tard quand ? Demanda innocemment la petite fille._

– _Disons quelques décennies._

 _Kokuo voulut répliquer mais sa mère les téléporta loin du domaine de Shukaku. La Biju, naturellement soumise à sa mère, fondit en larmes mais ne se rebella pas, ignorant que, de l'autre côté des Plaines Dorées, son frère répétait son nom en boucle encore et encore, achevant sa lente chute dans la folie…_

Shukaku entra dans le domaine de Lucky Seven Chômei, une immense forêt luxuriante, et finit par trouver les âmes qui l'intéressait. L'Akatsuki. Ils approchaient du jour de leur réincarnation, et Shukaku soupira. Sa chère Hinata ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Comme à son habitude, il fit les gros yeux à Oz – l'époux d'Himawari, un gamin qui ne la méritait pas le moins du monde – avant de saluer Hinata.

– Yo ! Lança-t-il.

– Bonjour, répondit poliment la jeune femme.

Elle était aussi belle que le jour de son mariage avec Gaara, qui faisait actuellement la sieste sous un arbre, Himawari endormie sur lui.

– Réveille ton incapable de mari. J'ai un truc à lui d'mander.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de Gaara, le réveiller doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressant sur ses coudes et bailla.

– Shukaku veut te voir.

Aussitôt, l'ancien Assassin Royal se leva et s'approcha de Shukaku, les mains dans les poches, ses sourcils inexistants à moitié froncés.

– Tu veux quoi ?

– J'vais être envoyé sur terre.

– Cool ta vie.

– Ferme-la gamin j'ai pas fini, gronda Shukaku. Sauf que ! Le temps que tout mon bordel soit fini, vous vous serez réincarnés, et ça pue la merde comme plan, parce que tu pouvoir te re-taper Hinata et moi je vais tenir la chandelle depuis ici, ce qui me va pas du tout. J'ai eu une idée.

– Déjà, ça part mal.

Shukaku fulmina intérieurement mais décida d'ignorer le commentaire de Gaara. Au lieu de ça, il colla son poing fermé contre le plexus de son ancien Jinchuriki qui fronça les sourcils, s'attendant clairement pire. Shukaku sourit en coin. Il n'avait pas idée.

– On va fusionner !

– Ouais… non.

 _C'est quoi cette réaction blasée ?_ se dit le Biju en roulant des yeux.

– C'était pas une question. Hinata, ça te va ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et secoua légèrement la tête, ses longues mèches noires bougeant légèrement. Shukaku faillit rougir en la voyant sourire légèrement. Qu'elle était belle. Qu'il était amoureux. Il pensait qu'en mille ans, son amour pour Hinata aurait disparu, mais à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que _penser_ à elle, son coeur battait la chamade et il comprenait qu'il aimerait probablement cette femme pour l'éternité. Elle était sa pierre précieuse, son trésor, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Avant de la rencontrer, il avait oublié le sens du mot aimer, en tout cas pour quelqu'un. La seule chose qui lui procurait du plaisir était répandre la mort et la destruction. Maintenant, il y avait aussi Hinata. Hinata. Sa belle, sa précieuse, sa chère, sa splendide, sa puissante, sa courageuse, sa sadique, sa cruelle, sa tueuse, sa combattante, sa guerrière, sa têtue, sa forte Hinata.

– Je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de ma vie précédente, alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, dit-elle, et sa voix extirpa Shukaku de ses pensées. De plus, j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de vous revoir dans ma nouvelle vie.

– Hinata, il est passé où le soutien entre époux ? Gémit Gaara.

Il n'eût qu'un sourire innocent en réponse, et soupira, découragé. Shukaku sourit cruellement, heureux de sa victoire. Néanmoins, il avait un argument qui saurait convaincre Gaara de fusionner avec lui. La mémoire. Toutes les âmes perdaient leurs anciens souvenirs en se réincarnant - certains les perdaient à leur mort, mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Mais lui ne pouvait les perdre. S'il fusionnait pour donner naissance à un nouveau Biju qui serait un mélange de leurs deux êtres, alors la nouvelle créature, le Biju qui viendrait de naître, se souviendrait de tout, et aurait toute la puissance de Shukaku.

– Nous, par contre, on se souviendra de tout, dit-il à Gaara. Dès le début, pas besoin de déclic ou je sais pas quelle merde. Même ma si-puissante mère ne peut rien y faire, ajouta-t-il en ronronnant presque.

– Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt ? Je suis pour ! Hinata, je viendrai te chercher, promit Gaara, et Hinata sourit.

* * *

 _1 mois plus tard, monde des hommes._

– C'était une idée de merde ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il se faisait sceller.

C'était génial. Rebelote. Scellé par Kokuo la Traîtresse et d'autres humains dans lesquels ses frères et sœurs étaient scellés. Il était coincé dans une _théière_. _Oh bordel de merde c'est quoi ce sceau de merde !_ Rugit mentalement Gaara. Il avait longtemps hésité sur son nom. Gaara ? Shukaku ? Était-il l'un plus que l'autre ? Il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait de ses deux vies, des deux identités dont il était la fusion, mais il ne savait pas laquelle le définissait le plus. Il avait hérité de traits de l'un comme de l'autre, comme un enfant récupère les traits de ses parents. Finalement, il avait opté pour Gaara. _Le démon qui n'aime que lui-même_. Non seulement cela lui correspondait plutôt bien, mais c'était le nom de celui qu'Hinata avait aimé. Et il aimait Hinata. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait hérité de ses deux pères (en plus d'une soif de sang et d'une absence de santé mentale), c'était l'amour pour Hinata. Il se souvenait parfaitement de qui elle était, de chaque moment passé avec elle. Il pouvait se remémorer le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de ses mains sur « son » corps, le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux et celle de cheveux, chaque fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Tout cela était ancré dans sa mémoire.

 _Hinata… Je te retrouverai, je te protégerai…_

* * *

 **Voilà voilàààà... N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Il est plutôt léger et court, mais c'est juste pour lancer le tout début de la véritable histoire.  
**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre Un

**Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre pour le moins... court. _Mille ans plus tard_ ne me vient pas aussi facilement que _Lady Moon_ parce que ce n'est pas "mon" univers, je dois me plier aux règles de _Naruto_. Les chapitres seront surement moins longs, et mettront plus de temps à sortir. Je m'en excuse par avance, mais je pense que ça devrait s'arranger que je serai vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire, quand l'introduction sera passée ^^  
**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser ce chapitre, je réponds aux reviews.**

 **Shinedai : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que _Lady Moon_ t'ait plu, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira également !**

 **Mayshea :** **Hey ! Je suis contente de te revoir :3 ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas :p quant à la rencontre en Gaara et Hinata, tu verras bien ;) il sera cependant bien différent de sa version de _Lady Moon_ étant qu'il est une fusion entre Gaara et Shukaku :3 brefouille, je te laisse lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Un : Se souvenir.  
**

Sasori était un orphelin comme il en existait des dizaines, et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le différenciait des autres. Son talent pour la création de patins. Il avait des dizaines de poupées, de toutes les formes et de toutes les apparences, finies ou en cours de construction. Elles encombraient sa chambre mais cela ne l'importait pas. Il voulait juste retrouver l'affection perdue le jour de la mort de ses parents, et espérait que ses poupées puissent réchauffer quelque peu son cœur esseulé. Mais aucune de ses marionnettes n'étaient capables de lui donner cela, et il se sentait seul. Horriblement seul. Si seul qu'il étouffait, qu'il avait toujours envie de vomir, et les mains moites. Le seul moment de la journée durant lequel il ne se sentait irrémédiablement seul, c'était lorsqu'il fabriquait ses marionnettes. Il faisait quelque chose, s'occupait l'esprit. C'était le seul moment durant lequel la solitude n'encombrait pas son esprit.

Son dernier projet, un qui occupait constamment son esprit, était celui d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et portait un long manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges ouvert sur une tenue de combat des plus classiques, voire ancienne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment il avait eu cette idée, mais elle ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle le hantait, l'obsédait. Il imaginait sans arrêt ses grands yeux bleus le suivre du regard alors qu'il bougeait dans sa chambre. Il l'imaginait le regarder lorsqu'il sortait et il lui arrivait parfois de saluer la marionnette en cours de construction quand il rentrait. Parfois, c'était juste un signe de la main. Dès fois, il lui disait « salut ». Dans les « pires » des cas, il lui racontait sa journée. C'était bizarre, étrange, anormal, perturbant. Pourtant, il adorait sa poupée blonde. Elle tenait bizarrement compagnie à l'enfant de treize ans qu'il était.

Cette journée était particulièrement agaçante, et Sasori avait hâte de rentrer chez sa grand-mère pour revoir sa poupée blonde et la continuer. Lui qui était déjà Chunin depuis deux ans, il détestait les missions qu'on lui confiait. Il lui tardait d'être promu Jounin, et d'avoir des missions réellement excitante. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il se sentirait moins seul. Peut-être qu'être exposé à de réels dangers l'aiderait à se rapprocher de ses camarades, et ainsi, il se sentirait moins seul. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : finir sa marionnette. Il entra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa grand-mère, mais la vieille femme était absente. _Hm. Elle est sûrement avec le reste du conseil_ , se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il retira son bandeau frontal et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, enjamba les morceaux de bois et de fer qui traînait par terre, et s'arrêta face à sa poupée. Il avait déjà fabriqué un bras qui tirait des jets d'eau à haute pression et produisait des jutsus Raiton. L'autre était prévu pour des jutsus de type Katon et des aiguilles empoisonnées. Elle était prévue pour les combats à longue distance.

– Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de t'abîmer, dit-il à la poupée en souriant.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, saisit le second bras en cours de fabrication et entreprit de se mettre à bricoler. Il ne devait surtout pas se rater. Il ne savait pourquoi l'idée de rater cette marionnette le terrifiait à ce point, mais il s'en moquait. Il la réussirait, et la boule d'angoisse dans son estomac se calmerait. Finalement, après une longue heure de travail, il eut enfin fini le bras. Il se releva en soupirant, soulagé, et commença à emboîter les mécanismes entre eux, accrochant précautionneusement le bras au buste. Lorsque les rouages furent correctement attachés, il bougea le bras, le testant. Il bougeait bien, et n'était pas dur. Satisfait, le Chunin utilisa ses fils de chakra et déplaça la marionnette. Elle bougeait facilement. Il poussa une exclamation de joie avant de la reposer soigneusement. Il ne manquait plus que les jambes, mais il les accrocherait après manger, l'heure du dîner se rapprochant dangereusement.

Il quitta donc sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine, où il trouva sa grand-mère en train de cuisiner. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, lui proposant de l'aider. La vieille femme accepta aussitôt, et les deux préparèrent le repas en silence, et mangèrent sans se parler réellement ils se racontèrent bien leur journée, mais cela n'avait rien de personnel, rien d'intime. C'était une conversation banale, qui ne satisfaisait pas le manque d'attention dont souffrait Sasori. Il voulait juste retourner dans sa chambre pour finir sa marionnette. Lorsqu'il put finalement remonter, il saisit les jambes de la marionnettes, et les enclencha à leur tour. C'était superflu puisqu'elles ne contenaient pas d'armes, mais il s'en moquait. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait dessinée et imaginée, c'était ainsi qu'il la fabriquerait. Il habilla la poupée et la contempla, souriant.

– Je suis sûr que tu existes quelque part… Un jour, je te trouverai, susurra-t-il à la poupée. En attendant, ajouta-t-il en sortant un rouleau, tu vas te reposer là-dedans.

Il forma un mutra avec sa main gauche et la marionnette fut aspirée dans le rouleau. Il le ré-enroula et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Comment retrouver cette fille ? Devrait-il quitter le village pour se lancer à sa recherche ? En arpentant les cinq pays, il finirait bien par la trouver. Mais son instinct lui hurlait que s'il quittait les villages, qu'il devenait un _nukenin_ , alors jamais elle ne le suivrait jamais, ne lui parlerait jamais. Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre un mur. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il allait devenir fou, s'il continuait à penser à cette marionnette. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obsèdes tant que ça ?_ Se dit-il. Il poussa un cri de rage et jeta un bout de ferrailles qui traînaient par là contre le mur en face de lui.

– Qui es-tu ? Souffla-t-il.

 _Il était dans une grande plaine, et des soldats et ninjas se battaient entre eux, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il affrontait deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'entre elle, à la force titanesque, avait des cheveux roses et de grands verts. L'autre, borgne, avait les yeux blancs et de longs cheveux noirs. Il était angoissé, craignait pour sa vie. Non pas à cause de celle aux cheveux roses à cause de l'autre. Une Assassin Royal reconvertie Générale, dont le titre suffisait à présent à faire trembler les plus téméraires. Lorsque les deux femmes, invoquant la foudre et maîtrisant la terre, détruisirent ses cent marionnettes, il prit la fuite mais tomba nez-à-nez avec une blonde aux yeux de saphir. Elle plaqua sa main sur son front et Sasori se sentit sortir de son corps. Il avait l'impression de faire un bras de f_ _er avec elle, se battant pour le contrôle du corps. Ils avaient beau forcer, aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage. Soudain, la fille recula soudainement, quittant son esprit, et Sasori eût le temps de reprendre contrôle de son corps tout juste assez longtemps pour mourir. Son corps artificiel lui avait été arraché et la blonde se tenait en face de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, seulement durant un court instant, mais ces deux saphirs se gravèrent dans la mémoire de Sasori._

Il se réveilla d'un coup, brutalement, essoufflé. Il tremblait alors que les souvenirs d'une vie faite de carnages et de meurtres remontaient à la surface. Il s'assit dans son lit, se tenant la tête et tirant ses cheveux, gémissant de douleur, haletant, les yeux écarquillés, alors que les images de toute sa vie précédente défiler devant ses orbes marrons. Finalement, le défilé s'arrêta : tout lui était revenu. Il était en sueur, tremblant. Il se sentait mal, avait envie de vomir et manquait d'air. Il se leva avec difficulté, titubant, se tenant au mur pour marcher. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine, se moquant bien d'être en caleçon, et prit un verre d'eau avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte d'entrée, avalant une bouffée d'air frais. Il but l'eau, repensant au dernier visage qu'il avait vu avant de mourir, aux derniers yeux qu'il avait croisé avant de s'éteindre. Il serra le verre si fort que ce dernier lui éclata dans la main.

– Ino Yamanaka… grogna-t-il.

* * *

 **10 ans plus tard.**

Sasori avait décidé de rester à Suna. Il voulait absolument retrouver cette Ino Yamanaka, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Elle devait être tout juste enfant ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait probablement aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie. Des Assassins Royaux, de la Première Grande Guerre Ninja datant d'une époque oubliée, si bien que nouvelles Grandes Guerres Ninjas virent le jour, la religion changea, disparut, et la langue évolua, ne ressemblant plus en rien à celle parlée un millénaire plus tôt. Il avait pensé un moment que le continent n'était pas le même mais ce n'était pas le cas. La géographie globale était la même, les cinq pays semblables au cinq royaumes. _Quelle que soit l'époque, les hommes ne changent pas. On continue à se mettre sur la gueule, comme avec ces deux Grandes Guerres Ninjas…_ se dit-il.

Sasori ferma les yeux, inhalant l'air nocturne. Il était tard, mais il était de garde. Assis sur un des remparts de Suna, il entendit soudainement un bruit sourd et le cri de détresse d'un enfant. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et bondit au pied du mur, fonçant dans la direction du cri. Il finit par s'arrêter au pied d'une maison. Au bord du toit, un petit garçon aux cheveux de sang tremblait, terrorisé, regardant derrière lui. Sasori fronça les sourcils et grimpa rapidement, bondissant ensuite devant l'enfant. Il était là à temps. Des dizaines de kunais volaient vers le petit garçon. D'un simple mouvement du bras, Sasori les protégea, lui et l'enfant, des armes, faisant appel à un de ses pantins. Il écarta ensuite sa marionnette et défia du regard l'homme masqué qui se trouvait face à lui.

– T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi t'attaques ce gamin ?

– As-tu au moins regardé qui était l'enfant ? C'est le petit monstre.

– Hein ? s'étonna Sasori en se tournant.

Le petit garçon, roulé en boule par terre, était en effet plutôt célèbre à Suna. Gaara, le Jinchuriki du Biju Shukaku. _Putain t'as la poisse toi. Il te colle au train, ce démon ! Pauvre petit._ Sasori ne bougea pas. Il resta devant Gaara, et fit à nouveau face à l'inconnu masqué. Il se moquait pas mal que l'enfant soit le Biju de Shukaku ou un putain de saint. Un enfant était un enfant. Et il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour faire du mal à un enfant. Non pas que cela le dérangeait réellement – dans sa vie précédente, il avait tué des familles entières pour de l'argent – mais il essayait de faire quelque chose de correct de cette vie. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il avait passé des décennies dans le domaine de Shukaku, que les autres appelleraient l'Enfer, et il savait qu'il n'avait _aucune_ envie d'y remettre les pieds. C'était une peur vicieuse, qui lui tordait doucement l'estomac.

– Alors ? Vas-tu le protéger ? Je suis en mission. Écarte-toi.

– Keh ! Comme si j'allais avoir peur de toi. Tu oublies à qui tu te frottes, rétorqua Sasori, un sourire cruel tordant son visage. Je suis Akasuna no Sasori, le meilleur ninja de tout Sunagakure. Tu es déjà mort.

En deux secondes, son adversaire était au sol, vaincu en quelques instants par les poupées de Sasori. Le marionnettiste s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté du mourant, et lui retira son masque avant d'écarquiller les yeux, pâle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pourquoi était-ce _lui_ ? C'était impossible ! Oubliant momentanément la présence de l'enfant derrière lui, le nom de sa victime passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Yashamaru !

Un hoquet de surprise résonna derrière lui et le ninja se retourna pour voir Gaara fixer son oncle, les yeux écarquillés et des larmes dévalant ses joues. Le marionnettiste déglutit et se redressa pour aller rassurer l'enfant – il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il trouverait bien quelque chose – lorsque celui attrapa soudainement sa tête et se met à hurler de douleur. Le cri était si déchirant, douloureux, horrifié, que Sasori se retrouva figé sur place, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Que se passait-il ? Finalement, le petit garçon se tut, pantelant.

– G-Gaara ? Appela faiblement le ninja aux cheveux rouges.

Mais ce dernier l'ignorait complètement. Il releva brutalement la tête, et ses yeux exprimaient de la cruauté alors qu'un sourire sadique déformait son visage poupon. Il se lécha les lèvres et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, du sable enveloppa Yashamaru et le souleva dans les airs. Gaara croisa les bras tandis Sasori le fixait, paralysé par le choc. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ se dit le ninja. Et quelles étaient ses horribles intentions meurtrières et sadiques qui émanaient de l'enfant ? Il était terrifiant, et le ninja serra les dents. Quelque chose ne tournait _pas_ rond. Ce ne pouvait _pas_ être l'enfant qui pleurait il y a quelques secondes !

– Et ben, t'es une ordure dans toutes vies faut croire, ricana le petit garçon. Des dernières paroles ?

Yashamaru ne répondit pas Gaara haussa les épaules. Soudain, Sasori comprit. Ce n'était pas l'enfant qui parlait, mais le démon scellé en lui ! Le Shukaku était libre ! Le ninja écarquilla les yeux. Aussi puissant fut-il, quelle chance avait-il, seul contre le Biju ? C'était un demi-dieu, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'ancien Général du Royaume du Feu qui l'avait abrité dans son corps. Il se souvenait parfaitement des prouesses de l'ancien Gaara au combat, de la machine à tuer qu'il était. Du monstre assoiffé de sang qui avait massacré à lui tous seuls des centaines de soldats. Mais il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Shukaku tendit un bras vers le sarcophage de sable de Yashamaru et ferma brutalement la main. Alors que sa voix, soudainement grave et profonde, résonnait, le sable écrasa son prisonnier, du sang et des morceaux de chair se répandant partout autour d'eux.

– _Sabaku sôsô._

Sasori essuya lentement le sang qui le couvrait avant de se tourner vers Shukaku, qui contemplait son œuvre en souriant, et déglutit.

– T-Tu es… Shukaku ? Balbutia le ninja, et l'autre se tourna vers lui en souriant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, alors pourquoi avait-il posé la question ? Il savait parfaitement que l'enfant à qui appartenait ce corps avait été dominé par le Biju. Le ninja serra les poings. Ils auraient dû s'en douter ! Ils auraient dû le prévoir ! Il était impossible qu'un enfant puisse retenir éternellement un Biju, en particulier le plus fou de tous !

– Je ne suis pas Shukaku. J'ai son titre, mais ce n'est pas moi, répondit le Biju en baillant.

– C-Comment ça ?

– Tu te souviens de ta précédente vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu te souviens de Gaara et Hinata Hyuga.

– Je m'en souviens, répondit Sasori en croisant les bras. Les Généraux du Royaume du Feu, anciens Assassins Royaux et amants.

– En effet. Sauf que Gaara n'était pas le seul à aimer Hinata. Il partageait ça avec Shukaku, le Biju scellé en lui. Lorsque les Bijus ont été envoyés sur Terre par leur mère afin de rappeler aux hommes l'existence des Plaines Dorées et d'Erin, Shukaku et Gaara ont fusionné afin de pouvoir retrouver Hinata dans ce monde et être à nouveau à ses côtés. Je suis le résultat de cette fusion, et je préfère utiliser le nom de Gaara, expliqua l'enfant en souriant en coin.

Sasori déglutit et hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Le petit garçon s'étira sur la pointe des pieds, étirant ses bras au-dessus de lui le plus possible avant de se relaxer. Une plate-forme de sable se forma derrière lui et il se laissa tomber dessus avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs.

– Ah, c'est mieux comme ça ! Chantonna-t-il. Sasori, c'est ça ? J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

– Dis toujours, lâcha le ninja en fronçant les sourcils, se forçant à garder une façade forte.

– J'ai besoin que tu deviennes mon professeur lorsque je serais admis en tant que Genin. Tu sais qui je suis, alors ce sera bien plus facile, puisque je compte garder ça secret. Tu pourras faire ça pour moi ? ronronna l'enfant.

Sasori considéra la question un instant puis hocha gravement la tête. Cela lui permettrait de garder un œil sur le Biju. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans surveillance. Il aimerait en parler au Kazekage mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Gaara aurait le temps de faire des ravages avant d'être maîtrisé si jamais le marionnettiste le trahissait - s'il était maîtrisable. Et il souhaitait éviter cela. Il devait donc, pour l'instant, faire ce que le Biju attendait de lui.

Satisfait de sa réponse, ce dernier sourit largement et battit des mains, visiblement ravi. Il sauta à terre et s'étira à nouveau avant de soupirer et de croiser ses mains derrière sa tête. Il soupira, et Sasori remarqua qu'il avait soudainement l'air abattu. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, mi-inquiet mi-indifférent.

– Ça va ?

– Et bien… J'ai quand même la poisse.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai toujours pas de sourcils !

* * *

 **Trois ans plus tard.**

 _Ma tête ! Ça brûle ! J'ai mal !_ Ino se tenait la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur, en sueur, pantelante. Que lui arrivait-il ? Les images d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne défilait devant ses yeux, ses souvenirs d'une autre personne emplissaient sa mémoire, et un savoir datant d'une époque aujourd'hui disparue s'inscrivait dans son esprit. Finalement, l'horrible sensation disparue et la petite fille tomba à genoux. Ses souvenirs… Sa mémoire… Sa vie précédente… Tout était revenue ! Elle releva brusquement la tête et se releva. _Lady Hinata !_ Elle sortit de sa maison en courant, à la recherche de sa plus chère amie. Elle traversa le village de Konoha le plus vite possible. Peut-être se souvenait-elle, elle aussi, de ceux qu'elles avaient vécu ensembles… Alors qu'elle courait, la petite fille se rappela distraitement ce qui l'avait réveillée.

Le massacre du Clan Uchiha.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée. Comment Itachi avait-il pu massacrer toute sa famille ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Comment celui qui avait été un chevalier au cœur pur, mort pour leur Royaume, avait-il pu devenir un meurtrier ? Ses poings se serrèrent et elle ravala un sanglot amer alors que la demeure Hyuga arrivait en vue. Elle s'arrêta devant, essoufflée, et reprit son souffle un instant, appuyée sur ses genoux, avant de frapper à la lourde porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes et la porte finit par s'ouvrir, révélant Neiji Hyuga. Quelques heures plus tard, Ino se serait totalement moqué du fait que ce soit lui ou un autre qui lui ouvrît la porte, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Neiji était devenu son ami le plus proche après la Première Grande Guerre Ninja (derrière Hinata), et ils s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son corps intact, mais força un sourire de façade à se former.

– Salut ! Est-ce que Hinata-chan est là ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

– Elle est dans sa chambre, entre, répondit froidement Neiji.

Ino déglutit, intérieurement blessée par le ton du Hyuga, mais le dépassa et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata, le cœur battant. D'un côté, elle espérait que son amie se souvienne de leur vie précédente mais, d'un autre côté, il était préférable que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent jamais. Après tout, elle avait vécu tant d'épreuves ! Elle méritait de mener une vie paisible, d'être heureuse, et de ne plus être hantée par de mauvais souvenirs. Prenant une grande respiration, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle entendit quelques pas légers et on tira la porte coulissante. Hinata avait l'air étonnée de sa présence et tritura ses doigts.

– I-Ino-chan, bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

 _Non, elle ne se souvient pas_ , pensa, amusée, la blonde avant de sourire largement et de tendre sa main à la petite brune.

– Salut, Hinata-chan ! Je me demandais si on pouvait rester un peu ensembles. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'héritière du clan Hyuga parut surprise et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hocher lentement la tête. Ino sourit et lui prit la main, l'entraînant à sa suite. Cette Hinata était timide, craintive et peu encline à se battre. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ino voulait apprendre à la connaître, et lui permettre d'avoir une vie heureuse. _Ne t'en fais pas Hinata. Ton bonheur est ma priorité !_ Se dit-elle alors qu'elles couraient à l'extérieur. Ino Yamanaka allait rendre Hinata Hyuga heureuse et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre TwT en plus il est ridiculement court ça fait pitié TwT J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Anonymous Fan : Bonjour ! Je suis ravie que des gens suivent la suite de _Lady Moon_ honnêtement ^^ Je n'étais pas sûre du tout de moi lorsque je l'ai commencé ^^ et je suis super contente que _Lady Moon_ t'ait plu O/O Oui, je voulais inclure Gaara et Shukaku mais je savais pas comment alors j'ai décidé de les faire fusionner ^^ et puis pauvre Shukaku, j'avais pas envie qu'il tienne à nouveau la chandelle xD Au début, ce n'est pas Ino mais Hanabi qui devait retrouver ses souvenirs mais je n'avais d'idée de "déclencheur" alors que le massacre du clan Uchiha par Itachi était parfait pour qu'Ino retrouve la mémoire ! Néanmoins, il n'y aura pas qu'elle ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux.**

Ino regarda Iruka dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle n'accepterait pas _non_ comme une réponse. Elle serait dans la même équipe que Hinata, elle se moquait bien du trio Ino-Shika-Cho ! Elle ne pouvait pas protéger son amie si elles n'étaient pas ensembles. Mais, bien sûr, Iruka ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas personne ne _pouvait_ comprendre de toute façon. Ils n'étaient pas comme elle, il ne se souvenait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa loyauté et son amour pour son amie brune. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre Ino avait besoin d'être autour d'elle. Ils ne comprenaient pas son besoin de lui assurer une vie heureuse et sans remous, une vie paisible comme elle le méritait après ce qu'elle avait subi 1000 ans plus tôt. Et comme ils ne comprenaient pas, ils la pensaient folle. Elle eut un sourire torve. C'était le propre de l'humanité.

– Vous ne comprenez _pas_ , siffla-t-elle. Je dois être avec Hinata.

– Si tu me disais pourquoi, peut-être que je pourrais comprendre.

 _Non, vous ne pourriez pas_ , pensa Ino en roulant des yeux. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, agacée par toute cette situation. Pourquoi Iruka refusait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait bouleverser les plans de l'Univers, n'est-ce pas ? On pouvait la laisser être avec Hinata !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, de toute façon ? Je veux juste être avec Hinata ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Le ninja en face d'elle grimaça et regarda ses papiers devant lui et soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ino sourit, triomphante. Elle avait gagné, elle le sentait. Après avoir passé vingt longues minutes à négocier, râler, insister et embêter le professeur avec ça, elle avait enfin gagné. Il était temps – elle allait finir par perdre patience et ça n'aurait pas été joli.

– _Bien_ , grogna Iruka. Tu seras en équipe avec Hinata. _Mais_ , tu as intérêt à t'intéresser aussi à ton troisième partenaire, compris ?

– Comment ça ? grogna Ino.

– Tu penses que je suis stupide ? La seule personne qui semble un minimum t'intéresser est Hinata. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Je veux donc que tu te rapproches et tisse des liens amicaux avec votre troisième équipier. Compris ? Si tu ne le fais pas, on te changera d'équipe.

– Marché conclu, répondit Ino en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les autres Genin. Mais Hinata était sa priorité, elle n'avait pas pu vraiment s'intéresser aux autres. C'était le bonheur de la petite brune qui lui importait, pas le reste des Genin. Elle quitta rapidement le bureau de Iruka et courut rejoindre Hinata. Son amie aux yeux nacrés était installée sur une des tables de la cour de récréation de l'Académie, l'attendant patiemment. La blonde sentit un sourire lumineux naître sur son visage. Hinata arrivait toujours à la faire sourire, rien qu'en était là, heureuse et en bonne santé. C'était tout ce que la Yamanaka demandait c'était ce pour quoi elle se battrait toute sa vie.

– Hinata ! Désolée, j'ai mis du temps, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

– A-Ah ! Aucun problème, sourit la petite brune. De quoi voulais-tu discuter avec monsieur Iruka ?

– Hé, hé ! Tu verras, c'est une surprise ! rit la Yamanaka en tirant la langue.

Hinata sourit, et les deux amies entreprirent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'heure de retourner en cours sonnât. Comme à chaque fois, elles s'assirent à côté. A l'entrée, Kiba Inuzuka et Naruto Uzumaki était à deux doigts de se battre – comme toujours – et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'avec l'intervention de leur professeur. Ino soupira tristement. Si Kiba était le même – bruyant, bagarreur, souriant et blagueur – Naruto était totalement différent de ce dont elle se souvenait. Il était froid, hostile, violent et agressif. Il éprouvait, semblait-il, une haine farouche pour tous les habitants de Konoha. Ino le comprenait. Il était rejeté depuis toujours, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à l'héritière Yamanaka. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ayant retrouvé la mémoire trop tard, elle n'avait pas pu se lier d'amitié avec son ancien camarade. Il était déjà trop ancré dans sa haine des autres, et elle était trop concentrée sur Hinata pour réellement essayer.

Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû essayer plus, qu'elle aurait dû tenter de se lier d'amitié avec lui, qu'il aurait pu s'entendre avec Hinata et qu'il aurait été un formidable protecteur pour elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Le comportement de Naruto était partiellement de sa faute. La petite blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle se tourna vivement vers Hinata, arrachée à ses pensées.

– Ino-chan, tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

– C'est rien, juste un peu dans la lune, répondit Ino en souriant.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Iruka, qui annonça qu'il était temps de former les équipes Genin, et de les assigner à leur professeur respectif. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir, et écoutèrent les équipes être annoncées. L'équipe 8 fut finalement annoncée. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka. Ino sourit largement. Cette équipe lui convenait à fermer. Elle n'aurait aucun problème pour s'entendre avec Kiba, elle l'aimait bien. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Hinata, et il était plutôt fort lorsqu'il s'y mettait sérieusement.

* * *

Gaara chantonnait à voix basse, sa voix plutôt grave pour celle d'un garçon de son âge formant un air ancien, que l'on chantait mille ans auparavant et qu'aujourd'hui, on avait oublié. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans l'étendue du désert qui s'étalait devant lui alors que lui-même se perdait dans « ses » souvenirs. Ce n'était pas les siens à proprement parler, mais plutôt ceux d'un des deux êtres qui lui avait donné naissance, Gaara du Désert premier du nom. Il « se » revoyait danser, Hinata dans les bras, le jour de « leur » mariage. Il « se » revoyait porter Himawari dans « ses » bras pour la première fois… Il « se » revoyait faire pleins de choses alors que, techniquement, ce n'était pas ses faits et gestes. L'ombre d'un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à sa douce Hinata. Comment était-elle, dans cette vie ? Était-elle semblable à celle ayant vécu un millénaire plus tôt, une héroïne nationale dont on avait probablement chanté le nom durant des décennies ? Ou bien était-elle plus semblable à la fausse personnalité de la Générale, Moon, la jeune conseillère chétive et maladive ? Il lui tardait de savoir. Il lui tardait de la « revoir », de poser ses yeux sur elle, d'entendre sa voix. Il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était né. Il avait _besoin_ de la retrouver.

Un bruit de pas l'arracha à ses pensées et il fronça ses sourcils inexistants avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Sasori avait les mains dans les poches et l'air détendu, l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant son visage d'habitude fermement clos. Gaara émit un petit _tsk_ et se redressa avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent que son professeur vienne le déranger, bien qu'il fût curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait faire sourire le Jonin de la sorte. Néanmoins, il ne prononça pas un mot, c'était à Sasori d'expliquer tout seul la raison de sa venue et de son apparente bonne humeur. Le maître des marionnettes s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Gaara eut soudainement envie de le frapper.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle, décréta Sasori.

– Et ben vas-y, accouche.

– Les examens Chûnin sont dans un mois. Ils se dérouleront à Konoha.

Gaara ne put maintenir son masque d'indifférence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'information était traitée par son cerveau et il sourit largement, révélant ses dents blanches et ses crocs pointus à tous ceux qui auraient le malheur d'observer son rictus fou. _Parfait. C'est parfait_ , se dit le Biju-humain en sentant l'excitation monter en lui. Il allait enfin revoir sa Hinata. Sa très chère Hinata. Un ricanement s'échappa alors de sa bouche et il finit par éclater de rire. Le sable se mit à danser joyeusement autour de lui, prenant maintes et maintes formes, sans jamais se fixer réellement. Sasori serra les dents et se couvrit le visage, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien contre les épisodes de folie de son « élève ». Mieux valait le laisser se défouler, il se calmait de lui-même. Cette fois-ci, le Biju humain se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol, toujours en train de rire. Sasori recula de quelques pas et ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Que se passerait-il si un jour ce monstre décidait de tout détruire ? Qui pourrait s'opposer à lui ? Rasa ? C'était présomptueux de penser qu'un seul homme était suffisant pour contrôler un Biju. Si présomptueux, même, que Sasori trouvait cela risible et ridicule au possible. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Gaara, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le Biju retrouverait sa bien-aimée et lui _la_ retrouverait.

Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard._

Le vent soufflait légèrement dans Konoha et s'engouffrait paisiblement dans les cheveux des habitants, ninjas comme civils, du village caché. Hinata, assise sur un banc, écoutait Ino et Kiba parler avec enthousiasme des examens Chûnin. La petite brune souriait légèrement, amusée par l'excitation de ses amis. Elle aussi y participait mais son enthousiasme était moindre. Elle n'aimait pas la violence et n'était devenue une ninja qu'en raison de son héritage familial. Si elle était née dans une famille civile, elle le serait restée toute sa vie. De plus, elle n'était pas spécialement douée, forte ou puissante comme l'était sa professeure, Kurenai Yuhi. Si Ino n'était pas dans son équipe pour la soutenir, la petite brune était persuadée qu'elle aurait laissé tomber il y a longtemps ou aurait refusé de participer aux examens. Mais, avec Ino à ses côtés, elle avait la sensation qu'elle était capable de tout faire. Qu'elle pouvait devenir une Chûnin, voire une Jounin, digne de ce nom, qu'elle pourrait rendre son père fier d'elle et être une héritière digne de son Clan si respecté. Kiba était très gentil lui aussi, la soutenant et l'aidant de son mieux, mais Hinata connaissait Ino depuis ses huit ans. Ce n'était pas pareil.

– Dîtes, et si on allait à l'entrée du village ? Les délégations étrangères devraient bientôt arriver ! Proposa soudainement Ino en sautant presque sur ses pieds.

– D-D'accord, balbutia la petite brune en se levant à son tour tandis que Kiba souriait largement, ravi.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'entrée du village, les yeux de Hinata se posèrent sur Naruto Uzumaki, qui était installé nonchalamment sur un banc, et une pointe de tristesse et compassion piqua son cœur. Le garçon était rejeté et craint par tout le village pour une raison que Hinata ignorait, mais la petite brune n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas cela de lui. Son regard était trop effrayant et son comportement trop étrange. Il semblait constamment ailleurs, comme s'il écoutait une voix que personne d'autre n'était capable d'entendre et était incroyablement puissant. Elle le surprenait parfois à la fixer froidement, et elle baissait aussitôt les yeux, gênée. Elle avait parfois vu Ino tentait d'aller lui parler, de s'en faire un ami, mais le blond l'avait à chaque fois violemment rejetée, manquant même de l'attaquer si jamais elle avait le malheur d'insister. Malgré cela, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour le garçon. S'il n'avait pas été rejeté toute son enfance par le village, sûrement se comporterait-il autrement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? Cracha soudainement Naruto.

Hinata sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait fixé durant toute sa réflexion, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle rougit furieusement, gênée, et se tritura les doigts en balbutiant une réponse. Naruto, assis sur un banc, la regardait fixement. Ses trois marques faciales semblables à des moustaches s'étaient assombries et ses crocs étaient plus visibles.

– Je t'ai posé une question ! Aboya-t-il.

– J-Je réfléchissais… balbutia Hinata.

– C'est bon, Naruto. Elle ne t'a rien fait, intervint Ino en croissant les bras. Te défoules pas sur les autres parce que t'es de mauvaise humeur.

– Ferme-la, Yamanaka. Tu crois que tu me fais peur, ou quoi ? C'est pas parce que t'es plus forte que l'autre muette dépressive que tu vaux quoi que ce soit. À côté d'elle, même un gosse de cinq ans aurait l'air d'un Kage ! Et toi, le clebs, pourquoi tu grognes comme ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Kiba.

Ino fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés. Rien à faire qu'il fût un jour son ami. Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, dire ce qu'il voulait sans jamais en payer les conséquences ! Elle était prête à accepter quelques insultes stupides à son encontre, mais elle n'allait pas laisser son amie être insultée de la sorte. Alors qu'elle allait menacer Naruto d'une sévère correction s'il ne retirait pas ses paroles, Hatake Kakashi apparut derrière eux dans un nuage de fumée. Le Jounin croisa ses bras sur son torse et toisa son élève d'un œil sérieux. Le blond darda sur lui un regard hostile.

– Tu veux quoi, le vieux ?

– Il suffit, Naruto. Ino et Hinata ne t'ont rien fait. Viens avec moi, on doit s'entraîner pour les examens.

– Quoi, tu crois que quelqu'un fait le poids contre moi ? Allons, vieux con. Tu sais que si je me donne à fond, personne ne peut me vaincre parmi les pauvres gosses qui s'opposeront à moi ! ricana le blond.

– Je parle de travail d'équipe. Une chose pour laquelle Sasuke et toi êtes terriblement mauvais.

– Tch. Si ça veut dire que tu la fermes ! grogna le blond en suivant son professeur.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et Hinata déglutit alors que le Genin leur adressait un dernier regard noir avant de partir. Elle entendit Ino renifler dédaigneusement en murmurant une insulte à l'insulte du blond, et la blonde se retourna pour adresser un sourire lumineux à la petite Hyuga.

– T'en fais pas, Hina, je laisserai pas Naruto t'embêter !

– M-Merci, Ino-chan, balbutia l'intéressée.

– Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, sourit Kiba en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– K-Kiba-kun ! gémit Hinata.

Elle vit Ino ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se figer et de pâlir avant de se tourner vivement vers les portes de Konoha. Elle avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et semblait décidée à ne pas bouger d'un pouce. L'héritière du clan Hyuga fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Qui arrivait ? Son amie était une ninja sensorielle de génie, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle sentît arriver les délégations étrangères, mais pourquoi semblait-elle aussi surprise et nerveuse ? Qui pouvait donc la mettre dans un état pareil ? Hinata sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ino dans cet état. Tremblante, elle se tourna à son tour vers l'entrée du village et fixa les portes ouvertes.

– Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kiba.

– C'est une blague… chuchota Ino pour elle-même. Eux deux ? _Ensembles_ ?

– Ino ! insista Kiba, mais la blonde ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard

Et, finalement, l'équipe qui effrayait tant Ino arriva. Hinata vit les yeux de son amie s'écarquiller un peu plus et l'héritière Hyuga se tourna vers l'entrée pour faire face à ces étranges si menaçants. Une étrange aura semblait émaner d'eux, comme si de l'énergie s'échappait constamment de leur corps. C'était un impression étrange, et Hinata n'aimait pas cela. Ça la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, comme un frisson qui parcourait son échine et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme des dizaines d'araignées courant sur sa peau. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, et observa les quatre étrangers, se demandant lequel d'entre eux créait cette aura si dérangeante.

Le professeur de l'équipe originaire de Suna – à en juger par leurs bandeaux frontaux – avait de courts cheveux rouges et un air désintéressé et, au début, Hinata crut que l'étrange aura venait de lui. Il dégageait une drôle d'impression, comme s'il était présent et absent à la fois. Son regard sombre se tourna vers eux et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sourire en coin, clairement amusé. Hinata esquissa un mouvement de recul et son regard se posa sur celui dont l'aura émanait _réellement_. Il était plutôt petit, surtout comparé à Kiba, et très pâle, ce qui était bizarre pour un habitant du désert. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du sang, comme son supérieur, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sentit ses genoux se mettre à trembler.

C'était les yeux d'un tueur de sang-froid, dont la couleur bleue n'avait d'égale que la froideur de son regard. Néanmoins, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la froideur disparut soudainement, et ses pupilles semblèrent se réchauffer. Les mains du garçon se serrèrent sur ses bras croisés, mais Hinata n'eut pas le temps de continuer à l'observer. Tout se mit à tanguer autour d'elle. Sa vision devint floue, les sons se tordirent, et ses genoux lâchèrent. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, un voile noire recouvrit ses yeux et elle s'enfonça dans un néant sombre avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ^^''' N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez passé OwO**

 **Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Salut ^^ Désolée, ce chapitre est plutôt court :/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois.**

* * *

 _Où suis-je… ?_ se demanda Hinata. Elle flottait dans une immensité noire, comme un étrange océan sombre. Seul son corps semblait émettre une faible lumière, blafarde et pâle comme celle de la lune cachée derrière des nuages. La jeune Genin regarda autour d'elle mais tout était identique. Du noir, du noir, et encore du noir. Au-dessus et en-dessous étaient pareils. Elle flottait, seule, abandonnée, dans cette immensité sombre et froide. La petite brune sentit son estomac se tordre. Que faisait-elle ici ? Quel était cet étrange endroit ? Quand se réveillerait-elle ?

– Et bien ! Tu es facilement effrayée, dis-moi !

Hinata fit volte-face et vit une boule de lumière flotter devant elle. La boule grandit, se métamorphosa et finit par devenir une Hyuga d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans, et Hinata était prête à jurer qu'il s'agissait d' _elle-même_. L'inconnue esquissa un sourire poli, et plaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux ailes-de-corbeau derrière son épaule. Alors qu'elle faisait cela, Hinata en profita pour la détailler un peu plus. Elle portait un pantalon gris sombre enfoncé dans de hautes bottes en cuir, une chemise blanche, un corset brun et un long manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges ouvert sur ses vêtements. Des poignards, des fioles en tout genre et une épée étaient attachés à sa ceinture, et des couteaux à lancer décoraient son corset. Enfin, des bracelets avec des lames rétractables décoraient ses poignets. Mais le plus incroyable chez elle était un de ses yeux. Elle était borgne, et un de ses orbites mort, vide. Hinata déglutit. Qui était-elle ?

La fille braqua à nouveaux son regard blanc sur elle et esquissa un drôle de sourire avant de lui présenter sa main. Hinata la serra, timide, et sentit un petit _flash_ d'électricité la traverser. Par réflexe, elle retira vivement sa main. La fille en face la regarda faire en silence puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et Hinata sentit une vague de force émaner de l'inconnue. Elle ignorait si l'autre Hyuga l'avait fait intentionnellement ou pas, mais la petite brune ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois fascinée et effrayée.

– Je ne te veux aucun mal, Hinata, dit finalement l'inconnue.

– Q-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'intéressée.

– Ah ! Tu peux m'appeler Moon, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne pensais que tu viendrais un jour ici, je suis étonnée.

– D-de quoi parlez-vous ? balbutia Hinata.

Moon se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement.

– Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. Sache juste que cet endroit est mien. Je ne veux pas que tu y reviennes, honnêtement. Il ne contient rien pour toi. De toute façon, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller.

La petite brune se sentit soudainement tomber et poussa un long hurlement alors que le noir l'avalait et qu'elle s'assombrissait petit à petit, dévorée par l'obscurité qui formait cet étrange endroit.

* * *

Hinata ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'assit d'un bond, pantelante. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'hôpital de Konoha. Sa respiration se calma progressivement, et elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. _Quel était cet étrange rêve ?_ Mais, alors qu'elle se posait la question, elle vit quelque chose briller dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se tourna vivement vers ladite chose et vit la silhouette de Moon s'effacer alors que la jeune femme lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Elle hoqueta puis respira profondément pour se calmer. Elle soupira et décida de prévenir une infirmière qu'elle était réveillée. _Qui m'a amenée ici ? Il faudra que je le remercie…_ se dit-elle distraitement en posant une main sur la poignée. Mais, avant même qu'elle ne puisse appuyer dessus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Ino et Kiba.

– Hinata ! Tu es réveillée ! s'écria la blonde en l'enlaçant.

– On était tellement inquiets ! enchérit Kiba. Tu te sens mieux ?

– O-Oui… Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés… balbutia-t-elle.

Ino la relâcha, et ils s'assirent finalement sur le lit d'hôpital. Hinata connaissait son amie. La Yamanaka ne la laisserait pas quitter l'hôpital tant qu'un médecin ou une infirmière ne se serait pas assuré qu'elle fut en bonne santé. Tenter de la convaincre de la laisser quitter les lieux avant relevait de l'impossible, et Hinata était trop perturbée par son rêve (mais était-ce seulement un rêve ?) pour ce faire.

– Ce n'est rien ! sourit la blonde. L'important, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Hinata allait répondre mais quelqu'un intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

– Ah, tu es réveillée.

La jeune Genin leva les yeux et fit face au Jounin de Suna aux cheveux rouges. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et était flanqué du garçon aux cheveux de sang. Hinata lui jeta un coup d'œil gênée. Quelque chose chez lui ne plaisait pas vraiment à l'héritière Hyuga. Elle avait l'impression bizarre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Peut-être avait-elle tord mais son instinct lui criait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Kurenai, leur professeur, lui avait toujours dit d'écouter son instinct. Même si elle avait horreur de juger les gens sans même les connaître elle décida de se méfier du Genin étranger.

– Gaara t'a rattrapée juste à temps avec son sable, continua le ninja.

Hinata se sentit profondément idiote. Ce garçon l'avait rattrapée et elle avait pensé du mal de lui ! Elle rougit furieusement, confuse, et s'inclina poliment devant ledit Gaara.

– Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rattrapée, Gaara-san, dit-elle timidement.

– Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ç'aurait été dommage qu'une si jolie demoiselle se fasse mal juste avant les examens Chunin ! répondit-il en souriant en coin.

Faute de savoir quoi répondre, Hinata hocha la tête, les joues rouges, flattée. Qu'importait si ce garçon mentait ou pas en disant qu'elle était jolie un compliment ne faisait jamais de mal. Gaara sourit en coin, semblant satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait obtenu chez elle, et Hinata n'en fut que plus gênée. La pauvre Genin se sentit rougir encore plus.

* * *

Ino plissa les yeux et claqua sa langue, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Elle était contente que Gaara et Hinata fussent à nouveau réunis, mais la présence de Sasori lui déplaisait _beaucoup_. Ce type était un tueur en série, un salopard de la pire espèce ! Car la jeune fille n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Sasori se souvenait. Certes, Gaara pouvait le tenir en laisse facilement et l'empêcher de commettre un massacre, mais la petite blonde ne savait ce que pensait Sasori d'Hinata. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'était jurée de protéger Hinata, et avoir ce type dans les environs pendant un mois et demi n'allait en rien lui rendre service. Il dut sentir qu'elle l'observait puisqu'il lui lança un regard amusé. _Le fumier !_ fulmina Ino. _Il ne perd pour attendre ! S'il s'en prend à Hinata, je l'étripe !_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kiba. Lui non plus ne semblait pas voir d'un bon œil le Jounin de Suna et son apprenti, au vu de son expression méfiante. La raison échappait à la blonde mais honnêtement, elle s'en fichait. Il était un Inuzuka, il était parfaitement capable de traquer les mouvements de Sasori en cas de besoin. Elle s'appuya distraitement contre lui, lui transmettant ses pensées.

 _Kiba, tu crois que tu pourrais récupérer l'odeur de cette équipe de Suna ? Je les sens pas…_

Son ami se racla la gorge, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris sa demande et Ino sourit légèrement. Elle était contente de pouvoir compter sur lui. Il avait beau ne pas être le même Kiba que mille ans auparavant (même s'ils se ressemblaient), elle l'aimait bien et l'estimait beaucoup. Il avait de quoi devenir un grand ninja, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait, elle faisait partie des premiers ninjas qui avaient marché sur cette terre, après tout. Elle poussa un petit soupir et regarda ses mains. Elle était loin d'être aussi puissante qu'elle l'avait été mille ans plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait plus communiquer par télépathie avec les gens sans les toucher, son corps était moins souple, moins rapide. Elle ne serait pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait devenir puissante. Une place en-dessous de Jounin ne lui conviendrait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata. Une place en-dessous de Jounin signifierait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de protéger la Lady qu'elle aimait tant. Sa chère amie. Elles avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles ! Qu'importe que Hinata ne se souvienne pas ! Elle restait Hinata Hyuga, elle restait la même personne. Elle refusait catégoriquement de croire le contraire. Ce n'était pas le cas, de toute façon. Elle le sentait, elle le savait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasori et Gaara. Elle devait leur parler.

– Hinata, tu devrais te reposer, déclara Ino en se levant. Sasori-sama, Gaara-kun, je peux vous montrer la sortie, si vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant droits dans les yeux.

Le message était clair. _Suivez-moi sans poser de question._ Heureusement, les deux étrangers le comprirent et Sasori accepta pour les deux. Elle leur passa rapidement devant et s'avança d'une vingtaine de mètres dans le couloir avant de se tourner vivement vers les deux autres ninjas. Sasori avait l'air de se moquer totalement de savoir ce qu'elle voulait leur dire, Gaara arborait la même expression qu'à son habitude : du désintérêt profond, même s'il ne l'était pas forcément. Il n'exprimait presque jamais ce qu'il ressentait (sauf quand Hinata était dans les parages). La Genin plissa les yeux, agacée, et croisa les bras. Ils avaient intérêt à l'écouter.

– Hinata ne se souvient de rien, lâcha-t-elle pour entamer la conversation.

– Merci beaucoup, Ino, on aurait pas remarqué sans ton aide précieuse, ironisa Gaara. Heureusement que t'es là, hein ?

– Je m'en tape, personnellement, commenta Sasori en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Elle n'a jamais présenté le moindre intérêt à mes yeux. Toi par contre, tu m'as tué, siffla-t-il à l'attention d'Ino, les yeux plissés.

– C'était la guerre, connard. Mais si tu veux je peux recommencer. Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Ino en souriant, cruelle.

– Suffit, gronda Gaara.

La force dans sa voix fut suffisante pour les calmer tous les deux, et Ino tressaillit. Elle avait oublié à quel point son ancien Général était fort. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et serra les dents. Il dégageait toujours cette impression de puissance malsaine et étouffante. Comme si sa présence _seule_ était suffisante. Heureusement, ils étaient alliés et non ennemis. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

– Sasori, t'as qu'à partir si ça te gonfle, mais viens pas me saouler après, compris ? continua-t-il, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

– Tch. Je veux savoir juste ce que vous comptez faire, répondit leur aîné en haussant les épaules.

– C'est simple, intervint Ino. Protéger Hinata. Je compte bien lui assurer la vie la plus heureuse possible. C'est ma Lady, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse.

– Je l'aime, enchérit Gaara. Je veux être à ses côtés. Même si, pour l'instant, elle ne se souvient de rien.

Sasori les fixa un instant, l'air éberlué, puis se frappa le front de sa main en marmonnant qu'ils étaient des imbéciles. Ino le regarda partir et se tourna à nouveau vers Gaara qui haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui prenait au marionnettiste, mais ce n'était pas leur problème. En un regard, ils se comprirent. Ils allaient protéger et rendre Hinata heureuse à eux deux. Quelque soit le prix à payer.

* * *

Sasori secoua lentement la tête. _Bande d'abrutis finis !_ se dit-il en partant. Après réflexion, ces deux crétins lui prenaient la tête. Il quitta rapidement l'hôpital et se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement de Konoha. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul et, avec un peu de chance, personne ne serait en train de s'y entraîner. Néanmoins, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Un des terrains était occupé et Sasori observa rapidement l'équipe de Genin présente sur les lieux, évaluant la menace qu'elle représentait pour Temari et Kankurô – personne n'était une menace pour Gaara depuis bien longtemps, il avait retrouvé presque toute sa force d'antan, Sasori en était presque sûr. Il repéra un gamin aux cheveux blonds, Naruto Uzumaki (il se souvenait parfaitement de ce maudit demi-Biju qui avait massacré une bonne partie de ses hommes à lui seul, mille ans plus tôt), le dernier Uchiha (Sasuke, était-ce bien cela ?), et Sakura Haruno, une autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Celle qui lui avait arraché le cœur, lui semblait-il. Une misérable gamine... Il émit un grognement agacé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur leur professeur.

Aussitôt, il sentit un tourbillon de rage l'envelopper en le reconnaissant. Kakashi Hatake, le fils de l'assassin de ses parents, Sakumo Hatake. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'ils se souvenaient de son enfance, passée auprès de parents aimants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui soient brutalement arrachés. Un mal de tête lancinant le prit et le marionnettiste porta une main à sa tête. Deux vies se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Celle qu'il avait mené mille ans plus tôt, celle qu'il menait aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs se mêlaient, les personnalités s'affrontaient, les ressentis s'entre-dévoraient. _Merde… ma tête ! Ça brûle ! Comment est-ce possible, avec ce corps ?! Gah, j'ai mal !_

Et, d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. La disparition de la douleur fut si soudaine qu'il tituba légèrement et faillit tomber en arrière. Heureusement, il retrouva son équilibre à temps et décida d'aller s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Kakashi Hatake s'approcha de lui et Sasori serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce type et n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer sur place. Il serra les poings, se retenant d'invoquer ses marionnettes et de le massacrer là où il se tenait. Avec ses créations, ce serait du gâteau, et le Sharingan du Ninja Copieur ne le sauverait pas éternellement.

– Bonjour, lança le Kakashi. Vous êtes le Jounin de Suna ? J'ai entendu que votre village n'a envoyé qu'une seule équipe.

– Je suis Sasori, se présenta le marionnettiste.

Il ne serra pour autant pas la main de l'autre ninja qui la baissa lentement, sans pour autant exprimer une quelconque indication qu'il fut vexé. Non pas que cela intéressât Sasori. Le gamin de ce _type_ était bien le dernier de ses problèmes. Ou alors si ; le jour où ils s'affronteraient, il le tuerait avec plaisir. Même si ce n'était Kakashi qui avait tué ses parents, Sakumo était mort, et il avait besoin de se venger, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– J'ai entendu parler de vous… Vous avez une sacrée réputation, depuis la deuxième grande guerre ninja.

 _Akasuna no Sasori_ , pensa distraitement le Jounin. Le même surnom que mille ans plus tôt. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embêter à le traduire ! S'ils savaient quel genre de personne avait porté ce surnom un millénaire plus tôt, peut-être lui en aurait-il donné un autre. Ou peut-être pas. Il restait un ninja ayant bâti sa réputation sur sa redoutable efficacité au combat, surtout durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. Qui n'était pas du tout la Troisième mais au moins la Quatrième puisqu'une avait eu lieu durant son ancienne vie. Mais cette époque était oublié à présent plus personne ne se souvenait de l'époque à laquelle les Biju étaient des demi-dieux, et tout le monde avait oublié Erin, la déesse qui existait pourtant bel et bien. Selon Gaara, les Bijus avaient été envoyés sur Terre par leur mère pour rappeler aux hommes l'existence d'Erin, mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient décidé de tout détruire. En résultat, Kokuo avait aidé les hommes à sceller ses frères et sœurs, avant d'être volontairement scellée à son tour.

– En effet… marmonna Sasori, se rappelant qu'il devait répondre à Hatake. Votre équipe participe aux examens ?

– Oui, voici Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

– Hum… Bonne chance à eux.

Et il repartit. Rester au même endroit que ce ninja lui était impossible. Il ne le supportait pas. Quittant à grands pas les terrains d'entraînements, il se rendit à son hôtel, là où il avait envoyé Kankurô et Temari lorsqu'Hinata Hyuga s'était évanouie. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit et se massa les tempes. Ce voyage à Konoha n'était finalement pas une si bonne chose. Attrapant un de ses rouleaux, il invoqua la marionnette d'Ino Yamanaka. Il serra les dents et, d'un coup de poing, la détruisit. Il l'écrasa au sol, la brisant en mille morceaux. Ino Yamanaka n'était pas du tout comme il le voulait, elle n'était pas celle qui l'avait hanté. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle et de cette emprise étrange qu'on avait sur lui. La responsable était-elle Sakura Haruno ? Celle qui l'avait tué ? C'était possible. Les poings du marionnettiste se serrèrent alors qu'il contemplait son œuvre. Si son corps était encore celui d'un humain, il serait en train de panteler et trembler, mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Il porta une main à la seule trace d' « humanité » qui lui restait, son cœur, et son poing se serra au niveau de son vêtement.

– Tch. Quel merdier ! conclut-il.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de** _ **Mille ans plus tard !**_ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3**

 **San1110 :** **Salut ! :D Oui, au début, je n'avais même pas prévu de faire de séquelle puis l'idée a lentement germé, et je me suis dit « bah, pourquoi pas ! ». Je suis contente que le lien te plaise ça fait super plaisir O/O Oui, faut pas tout modifier non plus x) D'ailleurs, de nombreux évènements n'impliquent pas Hinata, Gaara et Ino dans le manga d'origine donc pas mal de choses ne changeront pas du tout x) Quant à la mémoire d'Hinata, je ne dis rien ) Alors, le critère spécial pour se souvenir de son ancienne c'est… *attention, roulement de tambour* les besoins du scénario… ''''''''_ non, en vérité, il faut un évènement traumatisant, mais ce n'est pas non plus obligatoire. Par exemple, malgré le massacre de son Clan, Sasuke ne se souvient de rien ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatre.**

* * *

Les examens Chunins commençaient aujourd'hui, et Hinata avait peur. Elle était stressée, angoissée, et rongeait presque ses ongles. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'allait jamais y arriver ! Elle n'aurait pas dû participer… Ah, si seulement il ne fallait pas des équipes de trois, elle aurait pu laisser Ino et Kiba y participer sans elle. Or, elle était là obligée de participer pour qu'ils le puissent aussi. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie blonde qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, Hinata sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage. C'était une chance de prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible à son père, qu'elle était digne de faire partie du Clan Hyuga. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin Neiji. Il était noble, fier et droit, comme tous les membres de l'éminent Clan l'étaient. Elle baissa les yeux et tritura ses doigts, embarrassée. Non, elle n'était pas digne du Clan Hyuga. La honte l'envahit aussi vite que son courage l'abandonna. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle ne réussirait jamais cet examen. Elle espérait simplement qu'Ino et Kiba ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur, et qu'ils seraient toujours ses amis. Mais elle n'eût pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur ça la première épreuve allait commencer.

C'était un examen écrit, surveillé par Ibiki Morino. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille, qui comportait neuf questions. D'après l'examinateur, la dernière et dixième question serait posée à la fin. La Genin déglutit et remarqua Gaara, assis quelques rangs devant elle. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée, l'étrange impression qu'il dégageait, cette énergie et ce pouvoir s'échappant constamment de lui semblait avoir disparu. Peut-être était-ce une impression qu'elle avait eu la première fois ? Comme s'il sentait son regard sur elle, Gaara se tourna soudainement vers elle et lui adressa un sourire en coin accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil. Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer et baissa vivement les yeux, embarrassée. Elle secoua ensuite la tête ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au beau Genin de Suna qui lui été venu en aide ! Elle devait se concentrer sur son examen. Respirant profondément, la jeune fille se mit au travail. Les questions étaient dures, mais en se concentrant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver la bonne réponse.

Finalement, elle eut terminé. Elle avait toutes les réponses, et était plutôt sûre de ses résultats. Après tout, la théorie avait toujours été son fort. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que Shikamaru (même s'il ne le montrait pas, Hinata savait parfaitement que le garçon était un génie) ou débrouillarde comme Ino, mais elle avait l'esprit logique et lisait beaucoup. Néanmoins, la théorie ne servait pas beaucoup sur un champ de bataille, et elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour que ses capacités mentales remplacent ses terribles capacités physiques. Elle soupira profondément et se coucha sur sa table, sans prêter attention aux tricheurs qui se faisaient attraper et éliminer. Lorsque l'heure fut écoulée, Ibiki fit ramasser les copies, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Bien. Il est temps de vous annoncer la dixième question. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Si vous y répondez faux, vous serez éliminés définitivement et ne pourrez plus jamais passer un examen Chunin de votre vie. Ceux qui le veulent peuvent abandonner.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle puis Naruto – qui était le voisin de table d'Hinata – éclata de rire. Il posa ses pieds sur la table et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres.

– Parfait ! Que les trouillards dégagent, ils font que gâcher le plaisir des autres ! J'ai autre chose à faire que les éliminer. Allez quoi, les peureux ! Rendez-vous utiles pour une fois, et tirez-vous ! Parce que si je vous choppe à l'épreuve suivante, y aura pas d'cadeaux.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, tremblantes. Pourquoi disait-il une chose pareille ? Horrifiée, elle vit des équipes quitter la pièce tout en lançant des regards effarés à Naruto, visiblement plus terrifiées par le blond que par l'idée de rater la première épreuve. Il émit un petit rire bref, indiquant qu'il était satisfait du départ des plus « lâches ». Hinata déglutit et serra ses mains contre sa poitrine. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait fichu le camp de la pièce. Il était terrifiant, son comportement erratique et instable était apeurant. Là encore, il marmonnait à voix basse, et elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait, ou même à qui il parlait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua que Gaara fixait le blond, les yeux plissés. Hinata déglutit et se tourna vers l'examinateur. Celui-ci les considéra un instant puis frappa lentement dans ses mains.

– Vous passez tous la première épreuve, félicitations.

Un « hein ?! » général résonna dans la pièce, et l'examinateur expliqua qu'il s'agissait là d'une épreuve faite pour tester la détermination des Genin. Ceux ayant eut le courage d'affronter cette potentiel dixième question avaient donc réussi l'examen. Hinata sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Elle avait passé la première épreuve ! Enthousiasmée par cette première réussite, elle se tourna vers Kiba et Ino. Alors que toutes les équipes se félicitaient mutuellement, elle courut jusqu'à ses coéquipiers et sourit joyeusement, heureuse d'avoir réussi. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle avait réussi les premières questions.

– J'avoue que j'ai pas mal stressé, confessa Kiba en se grattant la nuque. Mais hors de question d'abandonner ! Je vais devenir Chunin !

– Jounin, même ! enchérit Ino en frappant son poing dans la paume de sa main.

Hinata allait répondre lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se préparer à la deuxième épreuve. L'équipe 8 quitta la salle lorsque la petite brune repéra Gaara, flanqué de ses deux coéquipiers, une grande blonde et un brun au visage peint à l'air peu sympathique. Elle sourit légèrement et se tritura les doigts alors que Gaara lui offrait un sourire en coin, qui semblait être sa spécialité.

– Yo, Hinata ! Content de voir que l'autre barjot blond ne t'a pas fait peur, ronronna Gaara. Et si on allait à la deuxième épreuve ensembles ? On pourra faire un peu plus connaissance, proposa-t-il.

– D-D'accord, balbutia l'héritière du Clan Hyuga.

Gaara se flanqua à côté d'elle alors qu'ils marchaient, et lui parla de Suna, des coutumes de son village d'origine. L'écouter parler la satisfaisait. Il avait une voix grave pour un garçon de son âge, qui l'apaisait profondément. Il lui parla des festivals organisés à Suna lorsque la saison des pluies arrivait, le village étant installé au cœur d'un désert. En retour, pour lui faire plaisir, elle lui parla du nouvel an à Konoha, qu'on célébrait lors d'une grande fête, du Clan Hyuga et du Juuken. Il semblait aimer l'écouter parler et n'avait pas l'air dérangé du tout par ses balbutiements et ses hésitations, chose pour laquelle elle lui était grandement reconnaissante elle avait assez honte comme cela. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la Forêt de la Mort, Gaara se tourna vers Hinata.

– Je crois qu'on va devoir se séparer ici, demoiselle, dit-il d'une voix chantante. Bonne chance !

– B-Bonne chance !

– Hé, hé ! Ça te dirait de me faire visiter Konoha, quand on en aura fini avec tout ça ? Je connais pas très bien les environs, ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

– A-Avec plaisir ! rougit Hinata.

– Vendu !

Il repartit avec son équipe et la petite brune sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle vit Sakura Haruno de l'équipe sept trottiner rapidement jusqu'à eux alors qu'Ino s'appuyait sur son épaule, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Hinata déglutit tandis que ses deux amies semblaient fortement amusées par la situation.

– Hum, j'en connais une qui est amoureuse ! rit Sakura.

– H-Hein ?! gémit Hinata, en rougissant furieusement.

– Ne nie pas, se moqua Ino. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En même temps, je te comprends. Il est mignon, vient d'un autre village, t'a rattrapée lorsque tu t'es évanouie et il te drague ouvertement ! Fonce, chérie !

– M-M-mais ! Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! rougit la petite brune.

– Bien _sûr_ , ronronna Ino. Allez, en avant ! On en parlera plus tard, l'épreuve va pas tarder à commencer !

* * *

La Forêt de la Mort portait bien son nom. Hinata raffermit sa prise sur le rouleau du ciel, pressée de trouver une équipe ennemie, de lui prendre son rouleau et de quitter les lieux. Byakugan activé, elle recherchait activement une autre équipe. Finalement, sa vision presque parfaite lui permit de repérer trois Genin d'Ame, à deux kilomètres d'eux. Elle fit part de leur position à Ino et Kiba, et les trois amis se dépêchèrent de rattraper l'équipe ennemie. Hinata fronça les sourcils, rassemblant toute sa détermination et son courage. Elle était une ninja, une Hyuga, elle devait aider ses amis à combattre leurs adversaires. Remplie de détermination, elle se propulsa la première vers ses adversaires. Elle allait les vaincre pour le bien son équipe !

Elle se posa sur la branche à côté de l'un d'entre eux et s'engagea aussitôt dans un combat de taijutsu avec lui. Il était plus grand et plus âgé qu'elle, probablement d'un ou deux ans. Il avait donc plus de force, et elle évita de justesse quelques coups de poings qui l'aurait mise K-O instantanément. Heureusement, son Juuken eut aisément le dessus et en quelques mouvements, elle réussit à le toucher au niveau du ventre. Le garçon recula de quelques pas en titubant, tenant son estomac. Il lui adressa un regard plein de haine et tomba à genoux en grognant de douleur.

– Espèce de salope ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est quoi ces mouvements bizarres ?!

Hinata ne répondit pas, le regardant tomber inconscient. Elle déglutit la violence n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers, qui comparaient les deux rouleaux. Ino émit un petit cri de victoire. Ils avaient réussi, c'était le bon rouleau. Hinata sourit joyeusement et rejoignit rapidement ses coéquipiers. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, se félicitant mutuellement et célébrant leur petite victoire avant de repartir. Direction le bâtiment au centre de la forêt. Ils en avaient pour deux longues heures de route, s'ils ne se faisaient pas attaquer en cours de route, mais Hinata préférait croire qu'ils auraient de la chance.

Heureusement, ce fut le cas et, deux heures plus tard, ils atteignirent le bâtiment qui se tenait au centre de la Forêt. Il était immense, en béton, et plutôt moche, mais Hinata n'en avait cure. Elle avait faim, et elle espérait qu'il y avait quelque chose à manger à l'intérieur. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Elle entra dans le bâtiment avec ses coéquipiers et fut accueillie par une Kurenai Yuhi, leur professeur, qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient réussi la deuxième épreuve et pouvait aller se reposer, manger et boire dans une salle commune où de de la nourriture avait été mise à disposition.

– Youpi ! J'ai la _dalle_ , un truc de fou ! s'écria Kiba. Pas vous, les filles ?

– Si, répondit doucement Hinata en posant une main sur son estomac. Je meurs de faim, confessa-t-elle.

– Alors, à table ! chantonna Ino, en entrant dans la grande salle. Oh, regarde Hina, y a ton chéri !

– Qu-quoi ?! s'écria la petite brune alors que son amie lui montrait Gaara et son équipe, qui étaient déjà arrivés depuis longtemps à en juger par leur attitude nonchalante.

Ils étaient installés à une table, en compagnie de leur professeur qui leur parlait, leur donnant probablement des conseils. Si Temari et Kankurô semblaient intéressés par les paroles de leur professeur et les écoutaient, Gaara semblait totalement indifférent et regardait fixement le mur derrière Sasori, perdu dans ses pensées. Hinata sentit ses joues rosir et sursauta lorsque le Genin de Suna se tourna vers eux. Aussitôt, il se leva, son éternel petit sourire au visage. Il s'approcha d'eux, ignorant l'appel de son professeur qui finit par laisser tomber, découragé.

– Yo, Hinata, comment s'est passée ton épreuve ? Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

– N-Non… Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? balbutia-t-elle.

Derrière, Ino attrapa Kiba par le bras et l'entraîna à une table. _Lâcheuse_ , gémit mentalement la petite brune, affreusement gênée. Elle avait les joues brûlantes, et se triturait les doigts.

– Ouais, un bail. On a mis une heure et demie, à finir tout ce bordel. L'équipe de l'autre Hyuga est arrivée y a un bon quart d'heure, aussi, mais ils sont allés faire j'sais pas trop quoi. Honnêtement, je m'en fous, c'est pas le Hyuga qui m'intéresse.

Mais Hinata ne trouva pas le courage de répondre. Neiji était arrivé avant elle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer, au fond d'elle que, pour une fois, elle avait fait mieux que lui. Mais elle avait été idiote d'espérer ! Elle était une sombre idiote ! Comment elle, petite et faible Hinata Hyuga, l'héritière déchue, la Hyuga ratée, pouvait espérer rivaliser avec Neiji Hyuga, le grand et fort génie de son Clan, le Hyuga le plus puissant de l'histoire de Konoha ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était plus faible que lui, c'était comme ça. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, des larmes commencèrent à troubler sa vision, et elle renifla. Ses genoux avaient la tremblote, elle allait bientôt craquer, elle le savait. Elle fit demi-tour et courut hors de la pièce, des larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues. Mais, alors qu'elle courrait dans le couloir, Gaara l'enlaça soudainement par derrière, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. La petite brune écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta, surprise.

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit pour te rendre malheureuse, mais je m'en excuse. S'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, Hinata, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave dans son cou.

– Il a fait mieux que moi… Il fait toujours tout mieux que moi, gémit-elle. Je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de Neiji-nii-san ! finit-elle en fondant en larmes.

Gaara l'attira doucement à lui et appuya sa tempe contre la sienne, caressant ses cheveux de la main droite.

– C'est Neiji qui ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Tu m'as raconté comment te père te traite et tu es tellement forte que c'en est éblouissant, murmura-t-il. Ton père est un salopard et te traite comme une moins que rien depuis que tu es toute petite. Combien aurait craqué ? Combien serait devenu fou à cause de la pression ? Je suis sûr que Neiji n'aurait jamais réussi à supporter tout ça…

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi bon envers elle. Pas même Ino, pas même Kurenai. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer tant elle était heureuse qu'on lui dise une chose pareille, et rendit son étreinte à Gaara. Le gros béguin qu'elle avait pour lui avait encore grandi, et elle se sentait si bien contre lui ! Elle avait l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'elle serait dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta doucement et leva ses yeux blancs vers lui, timide.

– T-Tu le penses vraiment ? murmura-t-elle.

– Bien sûr ! Aies confiance en toi, un peu, plaisanta-t-il en essuyant les restes de larmes qui avaient sillonné son visage. Allez, viens, retournons avec les autres.

Il lui tendit la main et Hinata la prit. Elle faisait confiance à Gaara, et le suivit en souriant doucement, adorant la sensation de sa main douce dans la sienne, calleuse à cause du Juuken.

* * *

C'est avec cette même confiance que Gaara avait insufflé en elle qu'elle regarda les matchs éliminatoires. Sasuke contre Yoroï Akadô, Sasuke vainqueur. Zaku Abumi contre Shino, Shino vainqueur. Misumi Tsurugi contre Kankurô, Kankurô vainqueur.

Sakura contre Ino, Ino vainqueur. Tenten contre Temari, Temari vainqueur. Et, enfin, son match apparut sur l'écran. _Hinata Hyuga vs Neiji Hyuga._ Elle sentit son estomac se tordre et ses mains devenir moites, ses genoux avaient la tremblote alors qu'elle descendait les marches des escaliers qui la séparaient de l'arène. Elle vit son cousin faire de même et se placer face à elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, menaçant de briser ses côtes pour s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, et son sang martelait contre ses tempes. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Gaara, qui lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, signifiant qu'il la regardait. Elle se tourna vers son cousin et activa son Byakugan.

C'est avec cette même confiance que Gaara avait insufflé en elle qu'Hinata se jeta corps et âme dans son combat face à son cousin. Ce n'était pas juste un combat pour les examens Chunin. C'était un combat pour exprimer tout leur ressentiment vis-à-vis de leurs places respectives au sein du Clan Hyuga qui devraient, si le destin avait été juste, être inversée. Mais elle se moquait du destin. Elle était l'héritière du Clan Hyuga et elle comptait bien le lui prouver ! Il allait voir de quoi elle était capable ! _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire !_ se répétait-elle, ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles, le feu dans ses poumons et la sécheresse de sa gorge.

 _Le destin n'existe pas !_


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Et bien je suis… très en retard… Désoléééééééééééééééééééééée ! T_T Je n'ai aucune excuse T_T sachez juste que je _vais_ finir cette fiction ! Je vous le promets ! Désolée, j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu tout intérêt TwT**

 **Lerugamine : euh, hey ? ^^''''''' j'espère que Gaara te plaira plus dans les chapitres à venir et celui-ci :3 son évolution mentale sera un peu lente par contre, désolée :/**

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq.**

* * *

Hinata flottait. Allongée sur le dos, elle était de retour dans cette immensité noire qui semblait vouloir l'avaler. _Qu'est-ce que je fais là… ?_ Puis, des souvenirs de son combat revinrent. L'acharnement avec lequel elle avait affronté Neiji, et sa défaite monumentale. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer alors qu'elle repensait à son échec cuisant. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à le blesser ! Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle était pathétique ! Ridicule, même ! Gaara avait eu tort de lui dire qu'elle était forte ! Elle était faible, irrémédiablement faible ! Elle s'assit en tailleurs et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors qu'elle sanglotait, se moquant bien de son apparence pathétique – au moins, c'était en adéquation avec sa faiblesse ! –, quelqu'un attrapa doucement ses poignets et écarta ses mains de son visage. Hinata releva vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Sa version plus âgée se tenait face à elle, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres fines.

– M-Moon… balbutia la petite brune.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

– P-parce que je suis faible, j'ai perdu, je n'ai rien pu faire ! répondit Hinata alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

– Perdre ne veut pas dire qu'on est faible, sourit Moon en secouant la tête. On est faible lorsqu'on considère qu'on l'est. L'état d'esprit y fait beaucoup dans un combat. Il y a une différence entre se battre pour gagner et se battre pour tuer, par exemple. Saisis-tu l'idée ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Hinata renifla et hocha tristement la tête, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Neiji _était_ plus fort qu'elle, l'état d'esprit n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Mais à quoi bon en discuter avec cette espèce de fantôme ? Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était !

– Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici, honnêtement, dit soudainement Moon. Et je dois avouer que ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir.

– C-Comment ça ? balbutia Hinata.

– Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, répondit la plus âgée des Hyuga Non pas que ta présence en elle-même me dérange. C'est juste que cet endroit ne t'apportera rien de positif. D'ailleurs, ça ne t'apportera rien du tout. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

– Quel est ce lieu, de toute façon ? Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua Hinata, s'enhardissant un peu plus à chaque question.

– Je suis Moon. C'est tout ce que tu peux savoir. Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Je refuse d'avoir le moindre impact sur toi. J'aurais détesté que cela m'arrive, et je ne t'imposerai pas cela.

– Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ?! s'écria Hinata.

– Parce que tu ne serais plus toi. Et je veux que tu restes toi, que tu vives, aimes et agisses librement. Si je venais à t'influencer, tu ne serais plus libre.

La petite brune écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. Mais de quoi Moon parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire d'influence signifiait ? Mais elle n'eût pas l'occasion de poser la question à la jeune femme puisque l'immensité noire l'avala soudainement, et son hurlement de terreur fut étouffé par les ténèbres environnant, en même temps que la faible lumière diaphane émise par son corps. Alors qu'elle était noyée dans l'obscurité, la voix de Moon résonna dans sa tête. _Quitte ces lieux, Hinata ! Et ne reviens jamais ! M'entends-tu ? C'est pour ton propre bien ! Je veux juste te protéger de moi-même !_

Hinata ouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Bip-bip-bip_. Le bruit répété d'une machine attira son attention et elle remarqua alors qu'elle était branchée à un appareil vérifiant son rythme cardiaque. Une aiguille était plantée dans son bras, injectant par intraveineuse un liquide transparent dont Hinata ignorait la contenance. La langue pâteuse, la Genin ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'appeler quelqu'un – un médecin, une infirmière, peu importait – mais elle n'arriva à émettre qu'un grognement faible. La jeune Hyuga tourna difficilement la tête vers la porte et vit qu'elle était fermée. Elle soupira intérieurement personne ne verrait qu'elle était réveillée. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle continua son inspection de la chambre, elle vit un petit bouton rouge qu'elle pouvait presser pour demander à une infirmière de venir.

– Tu es réveillée.

Hinata reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Il s'agissait de son père, chef du clan. Elle se redressa difficilement et fit face à Hiashi Hyuga, qui se tenait au bout de son lit, assis sur une chaise, le droit et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La Genin déglutit elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en se relevant. Allongée sur le dos et faible comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas pu regarder au bout de son lit. Forçant un sourire poli à naître sur son visage qui ne voulait exprimer que sa douleur, elle dissimula son inconfort.

– B-Bonjour, père…

Hiashi Hyuga fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai appris pour ta défaite contre Neiji. Tu es ridicule !

– J-je vous demande pardon, père… Je reprendrai l'entraînement dès que je sortirai de l'hôpital.

– Hum. Cela ne sera plus mes affaires. Vois-tu, même l'Hokage en personne me l'a conseillé lui aussi a vu que tu ne pourrais jamais être l'héritière dont le Clan a besoin.

– J-Je vous demande pardon ? balbutia-t-elle.

Hiashi se leva et décroisa ses bras. Hinata sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle tout en formant quelques mutras. Les mains de la jeune fille devinrent moites et elle se mit à trembler. Ce qu'elle avait toujours craint arrivait elle était bannie de la Soke. Elle était officiellement déshéritée. Hanabi prenait définitivement sa place. Elle savait toujours que ce jour-là arriverait, mais cela avait toujours _un jour_. Ce n'était pas une date, elle s'était toujours dit que ce serait _plus tard_. _Pas aujourd'hui_ , en tout cas. Cela n'avait jamais été une menace immédiate, un événement fixé dans le temps. Or, c'était à présent le cas. Cela allait arriver. Cela arrivait. C'était arrivé. Et les paroles de son père furent avalées par son cri de douleur et la souffrance qui mettait le feu à son crâne alors que tout son corps flambait.

– Cela concernera le chef de la Bunke, Neiji.

Elle ne l'entendit même pas partir. Elle resta étalée sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux vides et les joues couvertes de larmes, semblable à une poupée désarticulée. Elle _était_ une poupée désarticulée, de toute façon. Une jolie poupée de porcelaine vêtue d'une belle robe blanche qu'on adorait exposer, avec laquelle on adorait jouer. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle s'était fendillée de partout, et tombait lentement en morceaux. Distraitement, elle se demanda ce qui se passerait le jour où le dernier morceau de porcelaine tomberait au sol. Qui serait là pour récupérer les morceaux ? Qui essaierait de les recoller, de la réparer ? _Personne_ , se dit-elle. _Personne ne me réparera jamais. Je vais en tomber en morceaux dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Gaara avait tort. Je ne suis pas forte. Moon avait tort. L'état d'esprit, c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai perdu parce que je suis_ faible, conclut-elle.

Neiji pâlit lorsqu'il vit sa cousine étalée sur son lit, pâle et vide. Son visage était trempé de larmes, et elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Mais, ce qui horrifia le plus le garçon fut le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage, qui ornait à présent son front, s'entrelaçant horriblement sur la peau pâle d'Hinata. Il était au courant du sort qui l'attendait – il avait entendu Hiashi en parler – mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait lieu si tôt ! Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement ! A cause de sa colère, il avait manqué de la tuer et à présent, elle était condamnée à être une esclave de la Soke pour le restant de ses jours, comme il l'était. Il accourut aux côtés de sa cousine si frêle et fragile, et l'aida à s'asseoir, l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux nacrés et Neiji sursauta. Ils étaient vides. Totalement vides.

– Hinata-sama… Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! gémit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je ne voulais que vous soyez scellée comme moi !

Deux bras fins l'entourèrent également, et il sentit sa cousine se laisser aller contre lui.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Neiji-nii-san… murmura-t-elle.

Neiji s'écarta et allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de lui. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Genin de Suna qui semblait épris de sa cousine. Son visage déformé par la colère, ses yeux luisant d'une soif de sang inextinguible rappelèrent à Neiji la menace que l'étranger avait prononcé à son encontre, le corps inanimé d'Hinata dans les bras. _Si jamais tu tombes sur moi pour ton prochain combat, un conseil : abandonne. Je te tuerai. Mais je prendrai tellement mon temps qu'au final, tu me supplieras de t'achever !_ avait-il rugi. « Heureusement », il était tombé sur Naruto – il ne savait si c'était mieux étant donné que le blond avait envoyé son adversaire à l'hôpital en quelques minutes sans la moindre pitié.

– Sors d'ici ou je repeins les murs avec ton sang et tes entrailles, gronda Gaara.

Le sable le relâcha et Neiji quitta la pièce sans demander son reste il savait qu'il ne pouvait défier le Genin de Suna à la force écrasante.

Gaara se précipita auprès d'Hinata, qui avait observé la scène avec des yeux vides. Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés et lui sourit tristement en essuyant tendrement les larmes qui avaient séché sur son visage pâle.

– Tu avais tort, dit-elle finalement d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Neiji est plus fort que moi… Mentalement et physiquement. Il a été scellé à l'âge de quatre ans… Je suis faible, et ma place est à la Bunke… Même l'Hokage le pense ! finit-elle avec un petit rire désabusé.

– Hinata…

– J'aimerais être seule, le coupa-t-elle.

Gaara hocha la tête et lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la pièce. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre, les yeux fermés. Il était inutile dans ce genre de situation. Toute la puissance du monde ne pouvait effacer la peine et la douleur de la fille qu'il aimait. Il eut un rire bref et passa une main dans ses cheveux insoumis. Il ne savait même pas comment l'aider alors qu'elle souffrait ! Il ne méritait pas d'être à ses côtés. Que imbécile il faisait. Il quitta l'hôpital, et se mit à déambuler dans les rues de Konoha, ne sachant pas quoi faire, où aller. La prochaine épreuve était dans un mois, et il n'avait _rien_ à faire.

* * *

– Deux jours plus tard –

* * *

Gaara soupira, les mains dans les poches. Hinata ne sortait pas sa chambre, d'après le garde Hyuga qui l'avait accueilli. Elle prenait ses repas dans la pièce, et ne parlait à personne, pas même lui ou Ino. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle était Hinata, elle pouvait surmonter cette épreuve seule, il le savait, mais il avait tout de même envie d'être proche d'elle, de la serrer contre lui, de vivre, vieillir et mourir à ses côtés. De passer l'éternité ensembles dans les Plaines Dorées. Après cette vie, il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds sur terre, et peu importaient les demandes d'Erin ! Il allait s'occuper de son Royaume, et être heureux avec celle qui avait volé son cœur il y a si longtemps. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle se souviendrait de qui ils étaient, de qui ils _avaient_ été, ce qu'ils avaient représenté pour le peuple, pour tous les ninjas de ce continent. Elle devait se souvenir, se rappeler qu'elle était une héroïne nationale de ce maudit Royaume, qu'elle était une légende vivante ! Elle n'était pas le jouet de Hiashi, ou une victime que le patriarche Hyuga pouvait prendre plaisir à torturer.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, laissant les souvenirs danser devant ses yeux. Himawari sur ses épaules ou jouant avec son sable, Hinata rentrant de l'Académie tous les soirs pour lui raconter les progrès de ses élèves, ses nuits sans sommeil passées à regarder sa femme dormir et à lire ou se balader dans les jardins nocturnes. Il ne lassait jamais des jardins du palais royal de Konoha. Ils avaient toujours été très beaux, même s'ils ne rivalisaient pas ceux de Kiri, dont la beauté était réputé parmi tous les Royaumes. Inspirant profondément, il put presque sentir à nouveau l'odeur des cheveux de sa bien-aimée, celle de sa peau laiteuse, qui lui paraissait toujours aussi belle et douce malgré ses cicatrices.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa Konoha sous ses pieds. Perché sur le monument de l'Hokage, il pouvait voir tout le village caché s'étendre devant lui. Le vent se leva, tournoyant autour de lui. Habituellement, Gaara _adorait_ le vent. Après tout, il était le Biju du Sable, de la Destruction, du Vent et de la Lune. Il pouvait passer des heures entières dans le désert, le vent dansant joyeusement autour de lui mais cette fois-ci, le vent n'était pas comme d'habitude et un frisson parcourut son échine. Sentant une présence derrière lui, le Biju fit aussitôt volte-face, du sable jaillissant de sa gourde, prêt à broyer le malheureux qui s'en prendrait à lui. Mais, dès qu'il vit qui était là, le Genin pâlit et recula d'un pas, le sable tombant abruptement au sol.

– Mère…

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était splendide, magnifique même. Toujours aussi gracieuse et parfaite qu'à l'accoutumée. Vêtue de son éternel kimono blanc, Erin le regardait en souriant tendrement. Gaara eut un mouvement de recul elle ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard aimant pareil, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, il regarda la déesse s'approcher de lui lentement, et sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva vers le ciel comme une chanson.

– Mon fils… Cela fait si longtemps… J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi et tes frères et sœurs ! dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Dès qu'elle le toucha, Gaara sentit un choc électrique le traverser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Erin le devança.

– J'étais dévastée en apprenant la traîtrise de Kokuo… Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait, mais ma propre fille m'a trahie, murmura-t-elle en secouant tristement la tête avant de replanter son regard blanc dans celui de Gaara. Mais toi, tu as réussi à te libérer de tes chaînes ! Tu as réussi à vaincre l'humain dans lequel tu es enfermé ! Je suis si fière de toi !

– J'ai eu de la chance, marmonna le Biju. Le gamin a été détruit mentalement à l'âge de cinq ans. J'ai achevé ses souffrances, c'est tout.

– Oh ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais pitié des humains, pouffa Erin, son rire résonnant comme des clochettes.

– Je n'ai pas pitié des humains. En l'écrasant, je me suis assuré le contrôle de ce corps. Je ne peux juste pas en sortir.

– Je vois… Shukaku, je pourrais t'aider, tu le sais ?

Être appelé de la sorte fit sursauter Gaara. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'écarta brusquement de sa mère et un sourire cruel se forma sur ses lèvres. Du sable jaillit à nouveau de sa gourde et il enchaîna Erin avec. La déesse poussa un cri de surprise alors que le sable s'enroulait autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

– Keh ! M'aider ?! En voilà une idée merdique ! Tire-toi, _mère_. Je m'appelle Gaara, et je n'ai plus besoin de toi, gronda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression choquée d'Erin. Hé, hé, hé ! Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Tu n'es qu'une présence sans aucun pouvoir, pétasse ! Tu m'as traitée comme de la merde toute ma vie et maintenant tu veux m'aider ?! Arrête de foutre de ma gueule ! rugit-il. Je me battrai pour les humains ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que je te déteste encore plus qu'eux !

Le sable rampa autour d'Erin et l'enveloppa. Tant pis pour le pauvre humain dont elle avait pris possession, il allait mourir, mais Gaara s'en moquait pas mal. Esquissant un immense sourire dément, il referma brutalement son poing alors qu'Erin le suppliait, criant son nom, le suppliant de la pardonner.

– _Sabaku Sôsô !_ hurla le Biju.

Le corps explosa, et du sang ainsi que des morceaux de chairs se répandirent sur le sol. Gaara lécha du sang qui avait giclé sur sa peau et un petit ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce ricanement se mua ensuite en un rire dément et il leva la tête vers le ciel, secoué par des éclats de rire fou, couvert du sang. Il leva les poings vers le croissant de lune qui luisait, blafard, dans le ciel, et renversa la tête vers les étoiles, les yeux écarquillés, son rire résonnant dans toute la clairière.


End file.
